


Człowiek roku

by lucyinthesky



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Character Study, Gen, spoilers for the season 3 finale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders Johnson jest bardzo popularnym człowiekiem. Jego firma rozwija się w rekordowym tempie, jego mieszkanie znajduje się w najlepszej okolicy, i gdyby chciał – a czasem chce – to każdego wieczoru mógłby mieć w swoim łóżku nową, atrakcyjniejszą od poprzedniej, kobietę.<br/>[studium postaci]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Człowiek roku

Anders Johnson jest bardzo popularnym człowiekiem. Jego firma rozwija się w rekordowym tempie, jego mieszkanie znajduje się w najlepszej okolicy, i gdyby chciał – a czasem chce – to każdego wieczoru mógłby mieć w swoim łóżku nową, atrakcyjniejszą od poprzedniej, kobietę. Co najmniej jedną. Czasem nawet faceta, ale, wybaczcie mu pewną awersję, czy jakby to lepiej wyrazić, brak równie entuzjastycznego podejścia do płci męskiej w sprawach łóżkowych. W końcu Anders wychował się w towarzystwie czterech facetów, nawet jeśli Ty zawsze, jego zdaniem, lepiej się prezentował w sukienkach, niż w spodniach.

Anders nie ma problemów ze sobą. Tak, ojciec zostawił go w dzieciństwie, a poza tym Anders zawsze był maminsynkiem. Tak, cholerny Mike za bardzo się rządzi, a Ty jest taką starą ciotką, że to aż boli. Nie, Anders nie ma z tym wszystkim problemów, bo Anders nie ma problemów z niczym, a jeśli nie wierzysz, to chodź na kawę, kawa nie, nie, może lepiej na piwo, a potem pokażę ci swoją sypialnię.

Obiecuję nie płakać na myśl o mojej martwej mamusi.

(Bo moja mamusia nie jest martwa, moja mamusia została drzewem. Hasta la vista, baby. Ale nie martw się, tego na pewno ci nie powiem.)

 

*

Anders może być dupkiem. Nie, przepraszam, Anders stanowczo, w stu procentach jest dupkiem. Raz przespał się z lesbijką, do tej pory miałby wyrzuty sumienia, gdyby następnego ranka nie zapoznał ją z trzema swoimi byłymi. Alice nie zaprosiła go na wesele, to dopiero był brak wdzięczności z jej strony.

Jego klienci nie powiedzieliby ci, że pan Johnson jest dupkiem. Pan Johnson robi interesy, a ich firmy nigdy wcześniej nie miały równie solidnego PR-u na rynku. To w sumie zastanawiające, ponieważ w zasadzie, to nikt nie jest pewien, jak dochodzi do transakcji, ale zawsze dla klientów pana Johnsona kończą się one korzystnie. To musi być charyzma. Wrodzony magnetyzm. Zwierzęcy magnetyzm wręcz, nie, dobra, już, Dawn, nie patrz na mnie takim wzrokiem. Tak, to na pewno nasza nieposzlakowana opinia w środowisku. Wszystko zasługa mojej pedantycznej, lekko znerwicowanej – to znaczy, genialnej, stanowczo genialnej sekretarki. I księgowej. Telefonistki. Asystentki. Wspaniałej Dawn, niezastąpionej Dawn, która przypomina mi, że właśnie się spóźniam na spotkanie z ludźmi od, co to było, ach, elektroniczne papierosy – nie rozumiem fenomenu elektronicznego papierosa, może wy wiecie coś na ten temat, dobra, idę już, idę.

Dawn też nie rozumie fenomenu elektronicznego papierosa, nie interesuje jej to i nie chce o tym słuchać, bo już, już, Anders, lunch biznesowy czeka! A sama wyciąga z torebki wegetariańskie babeczki, które godzinę temu przywiózł jej Ty. Uch, już idę, zanim stracę apetyt na myśl o tym, czym mój brat musiał nafaszerować dla ciebie te kaloryczne bomby…

 

*

 

Anders Johnson jest duszą towarzystwa. Gwoździem programu. Nie narzeka na brak zainteresowania swoją osobą i potrafi rozmawiać z każdym.

(Niektórzy bywają oporni, ale na nich też Anders ma sposób. Jeśli tylko są niego warci.)

Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Dawn, teraz trudno się do tego przyznać, no ale tak, próbował się z nią przespać. Szybko pozbył się tych brudnych myśli na jej temat, ponieważ zaimponowała mu swoimi znajomością fachu i stanowczością charakteru –

(Co? Czym? Nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałem niczego podobnego. Nigdy. Jesteście beznadziejni i żyjecie w świecie iluzji i nie wiem, czemu z wami się zadaję.)

Naprawdę to było tak, że faktycznie pierwszym wrażeniem Andersa dotyczącym Dawn było to, jak jej sukienka podkreśla jej atuty. Przyznajcie, to wcięcie w talii robi wrażenie. I dekolt, bardzo wyraźnie pamiętam dekolt. Ale nic z tego by nie było, bo miałem wtedy narzeczoną, to były bardzo wspaniałe dwa tygodnie, niestety później nakryła mnie ze swoim starszym bratem, nie zmieniam tematu, ja, gdzie. Dawn. Dekolt. Alexa na moim ramieniu. Dawn pracowała w biurze ojca Alexy, który pomagał mi w rozkręcaniu mojego biznesu, tylko częściowo zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Dawn była na darmowej praktyce, zastępowała jego stałą sekretarkę i na jej widok poczułem, jak w moich spodniach…

(Aua, to bolało! Przecież żartuję, zachowujecie się, jakbyście mnie nie znali.)

Na jej widok poczułem głęboki smutek w moim sercu i powiedziałem na głos coś o tym, że myślałem, że niewolnictwo zniesiono już jakiś czas temu, nawet jeśli po ulicach przechadzają się ludzie poprzebierani jak ze średniowiecza. I, bam, następnego ranka Dawn wylądowała w moim biurze, gdzie od pierwszych chwil zaprezentowała mi swoje atuty, które tak zrobiły na mnie wrażenie…

Tak, mówię o jej _znajomości fachu i stanowczości charakteru_.

Nie, absolutnie nie próbowała rzucić pracy jeszcze tego samego dnia. Ani następnego. Ani przez kolejny tydzień. Później się przyzwyczaiła i nie skomentowała jednym słowem tego, jak pod koniec miesiąca znalazła mnie w kompromitującej pozycji z Alexą i jej bratem. Tylko zamówiła nową kanapę. To wtedy pierwszy raz wspomniałem jej o tobie, Ty, widzisz, widzisz! To dzięki mnie jesteście razem tacy, uch, tacy słodcy i uroczy, że czuję jak spada mi pH w ustach. Pamiętam do dzisiaj swoje słowa, „Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, mam nadzieję, że nie uraziłem twoich uczuć estetycznych i religijnych, nie bądź jak mój brat Ty, ta stara ciotka”, ale ona tylko wtedy przewróciła oczami – chyba po raz pierwszy w historii naszej znajomości, to był znak, że nigdy nie powinienem was ze sobą poznać – i powiedziała, już, już, panie Johnson, spotkanie z ludźmi od prezerwatyw czeka. A żeby zostać w temacie, to miałam odwołać w piątek dyrektor Imperium Lubrykantu, ale widzę, że pana zapas się wyczerpuje, więc przełożę je na środę. Miłego dnia.

Dawn, bogini wśród asystentek. Walkiria PR-u.

 

*

 

Anders Johnson nie był nigdy najlepszym bogiem. Używał swojej mocy do niecnych celów, na korzyść swoją i swoją, i czasem może trochę na korzyść czyjąś - kogoś, kto go akurat przyparł do muru. Ale. Ale! Nie przerywać. Anders Johnson był Bragim. Bogiem _poezji_ , na bogów, Yggdrasil i Eddę, Nowa Zelandia dwudziestego pierwszego wieku nie sprzyja poetom. Nawet poeci nie sprzyjają poetom. Ludzie nie wierzą poetom, ludzie wierzą facetom od PR-u w eleganckich garniturach i ze starannie przystrzyżoną brodą. Posiadających perfekcyjnie zarządzaną firmę i akwarium rzadkich rybek z całego świata w salonie. Ludzie nie wierzą w bogów, ludzie wierzą w pieniądz i olśniewający uśmiech.

I to jest właśnie ta jedna rzecz, którą Anders Johnson odkrył i zrozumiał dopiero po tym, jak przestał być bogiem. Bragi uleciał do Asgardu, bon voyage, dupku, może w chmurach poeta znajdzie dla siebie i swojego srebrnego języka lepszy pożytek, niż w Midgardzie. Ale, co jest najciekawsze – bo to jest najciekawsze w tym wszystkim, nie róbcie takich min, w ogóle mnie nie słuchacie, co za nowość – to, co Anders Johnson odkrył, to to, że ludzie wciąż mu wierzą.

Bo większą magią dla nich jest Armani, porządek w papierach i przystojny facet z zębami jak perełki. Facet, który jest dupkiem, który ugania się za kobietami, pije drinka za drinkiem, i rzuca żartami na poczekaniu, nawet jeśli te żarty czasem faktycznie nie są bardzo przemyślane i kończą się dla faceta podbitym okiem.

Anders Johnson musi przyznać, z ręką na sercu, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie był dobrym bogiem, i w zasadzie nie tęskni za korzyściami płynącymi z bycia Bragim (może poza jego tolerancją na alkohol, przysięgam, że wciąż czuję na wątrobie ślub Axela i Gai).

Za to w byciu człowiekiem? Śmiertelnym, przyziemnym i pełnym wad - zawsze celowałem. Przyznajcie sami.

(Nie ty, Colin. Ty idź się pierdol.)


End file.
